Prior art paint shields offer various devices for masking trim. However, prior art devices leave much to be desired in the securing the shield over the trim thereby failing to adequately protect the trim from paint. When painting interior or exterior walls one is confronted with the time consuming task of masking and covering baseboards or moldings, creating a defined line between the baseboard and wall, and the clean up. The present invention helps a painter to reduce time and effort spent dealing with the foregoing problems. The adjustable protective paint shield is a three-piece telescopic shield used for covering baseboard, trim or moldings that are attached to walls being painted. The design of the present shield allows a painter to simply press the shield against the baseboard to be covered, extend the legs and start painting. No time spent masking, no time spent edging, no time spent cleaning up soiled materials. The present shield allows for a worry-free painting job. With the simplicity in design, even the do-it-yourself painter, can have a convenient, timesaving, durable, clean painting experience.